Patria Manager
http://s.aeriagames.com/files/images/dl/content/launcher.jpg Basic information Followers Can be allocated to various tasks. The number of these also increases your Dreamlord's abilities(excluding armor) and health. Gnosis Gnosis is needs to gain followers. The more gnosis you have the more people you can convert. It does not decrease as you get people so if units go down in battle and you don't have the medical supplies to retain them, you will earn them back eventually(the followers not the units). Soul Shards Soul shards are important as currency and can be used to buy various things such as homes, or various equipment from the market. Land You need to have sufficient land in order to build homes. The amount of available land can be researched in the welfare building. Housing Followers can not do anything if they do not have homes, however it is better to have homeless followers than have homes and no followers as getting followers takes time. Depressed Followers Whenever you fire someone from working in one of the various buildings they fall into a depressed state. Depressed followers can not be used, so try to keep your followers places where you can leave them. *NOTE* Your army units can be disbanded and used without depression. 'Buildings' Every race has the same types of buildings for the same purposes, although the look of the buildings and the technology that can be trained can vary among the races. Welfare Building The number of people you have in this building directly affects the rate at which you get additional followers. It also affects how many people you can get based on the gnosis you have. However the building may also be used to research additional land so you can build more homes, research for additional scroll slots(scrolls improve the rate at which your building produces) and additional orbs. You can also research additional building slots to build new buildings. Also affects the level of orbs and scrolls you can use. A very important building. Warfare building Allows you to research additional units to aid your Dreamlord in battle and also allow your units to use better gear. Supplies military supplies so you can create new units. The more people you have in here the larger the expedition party may be and thus the more people you can send out in PvE(if you have the units that is). War Strategy Building Your basic PvP building. Increase the rate at which you gain tactical points in PvP and also increases your ability to sabotage other players units before a PvP match. Also allows the research of heroes, a very convenient part of PvP. Probably the most important building if you are going to be doing a lot of PvP. Medical Care Building Can research support units. The number of people in it allow you to recover lost squads in battles. Very important in both PvP and PvE. It also can give your stronghold an aura that heals your units, which is another benefit for PvP. Quarry Offers your followers a place to smash and refine the earth to find a variety of useful stones, both ordinary stones used to raise buildings, and the more rare kinds used in Dreamforging. Researches and slowly collects stone and rare stone points dependent on the number of workers. Lumber Mill Allows your people to make use of the forests of the Patria, and even create plantations themselves, in order to bring you both ordinary wood used in raising buildings, and rare wood used in Dreamforging. Researches and slowly collects wood and rare wood points dependent on the number of workers. Mine Lets your people dig deep through the crust and into the depths of your Patria in search for both ordinary metal used when raising buildings, and rare metal for use in Dreamforging. Researches and slowly collects metal and rare metal points dependent on the number of workers. Dreamsorcer's Chanty Allows, and researches dreamsorcery crafting abilities dependent on the number of workers. Dreamweaver's Workshop Allows, and researches dreamweaving crafting abilities dependent on the number of workers. Dreamforger's Smithy Allows, and researches dreamforging crafting abilities dependent on the number of workers. Gatherer's Garden Acts as a base of operation for gatherers, who are sent out to foreign (PvP) islands in search of resources and ingredients used in Dreamsorcery. Their findings are delivered to your convergence’s vault. Hunter's Cabin Hunters need this quiet place to sharpen their weapons and plan their routes, before going out into the wilderness to hunt monsters and beasts. Successful hunts yield loot and treasure, delivered to your stockpile.